


Momma's boy - Pack Mom ft Little!Jackson

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Jackson is 8/9 and the cool kid/class clown at school but when he comes home, he's a total momma's boy with Y/N.





	Momma's boy - Pack Mom ft Little!Jackson

"Jackson! Come on baby, you're going to be late for school, quick quick quick!" Y/N bellowed up the stairs to her son.   
"Sorry mommy, I'm coming." He told her running down the stairs with half of his shirt on. Y/N chuckled and shook her head at her son.   
"Oh baby, what're you like?" She cooed going over to help him put on his shirt properly.   
"Sit and eat, you're not leaving this table workout having eaten breakfast." Y/N instructed him as she spread nutella on a piece of toast and cut it into a triangle for him pressing a kiss to his forehead and placing it in front of him urging him to eat. 

Jackson had announced that he was finished. Y/N instructed him to put on his shoes and jacket but stopped him when she saw he had Nutella all around his mouth.   
"My baby is such a messy eater, huh." She cooed gently holding his chin as she wiped his face.   
"Mwwwaah." She kissed his nose.   
"Much better." She smiled. 

Jackson went to get ready for school as Y/N put the dishes from breakfast in the sink, put on her shoes and grabbed her phone and car keys before reminding Jackson to pick up his backpack and lacrosse kit. 

Y/N drove to the front entrance of the middle school and parked up.   
"Ok, so you have your backpack, lunch money is in the inside zip you have all your books and lacrosse uniform. Have a great day, baby. I'll be here at exactly 3pm to pick you up. I love you." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Bye mommy, I love you too." He smiled before grabbing his bays and exiting the car. 

At school, Jackson was the cool kid. He was the one everyone wanted to be friends with, sit next to and be invited over to play. He was also the class clown and even though it got him laughs, he most likely ended up in the principal's office. 

~ flashback ~

All the kids had gathered in class for their English lesson after lunch. The teacher, Mrs Finch was a plump little middle aged lady. She huffed and bumped into the classroom carrying files and her handbag.   
"Sorry I'm late, class. I had an emergency to see to." She apologised.   
"Well you didn't do a good job, your moustache is still on your face!" Jackson blurted out causing his classmates to roar into laughter. Mrs Finch went slightly red with embarrassment.   
"Jackson Jonathan Whittmore! Principal's office! Now!" She yelled and sent him out immediately. 

~ present day ~ 

Jackson went to his locker and put his books away only grabbing the ones he needed. He put on his leather jacket and sunglasses and strolled down the hallway to his next class. His dirty blonde hair was gelled neatly to the side and he smiled at everyone in the hall as he walked by as he headed to his next class. 

"Ok class, for this next bit you'll need a partner..." His science teacher stated. Jackson was flooded with requests from his entire class.  
"Be my partner, Jackson?!" One kid asked.  
"No, be mine!" Another retorted.   
"Yeah ok, whatever." Jackson simply shrugged. 

~ flash forward ~

Jackson couldn't wait until it was 3pm. It had been a long day and he just wanted to be at home with his mommy. He loved her more than anything. Y/N was Jackson's adoptive mother. She has taken him in since he was just a few hours old and had fallen in love with the sweet little baby boy in her arms. She vowed to be the best mother to him which sometimes even meant unintentionally spoiling him rotten. 

Y/N was there at 3pm just as she had said.   
"Hi baby, how was school?" Y/N cooed. Jackson waiting until he was in thr car before he greeted his mother.   
"Mommy! I missed you!" He replied going to give her a hug.   
"I'll give you proper cuddles when we get home. Put your seatbelt on so we can head home, baby." She told him waiting for his seatbelt to click in before she manoeuvred out onto the road. 

They arrived home swiftly and headed into the house. Y/N took off her coat, scarf and shoes and put on her slippers. Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Mommy..." He called out resting his head against her stomach.   
"Aww I missed you too baby." She cooed holding him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Y/N had made Jackson's favourite food and served it to him at the coffee table in the living room where he sat watching his cartoons. 

Y/N sat beside him with her laptop going through her emails. Jackson moved up and cuddled into her side as he ate his dinner. Once she was finished using her laptop, she placed it on the coffee table and stretched. Jackson immediately jumped into her lap and snuggled into her chest.   
"Mommy..." He sighed contently. Y/N chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down to press a kiss to his nose.   
"Cutie." She cooed wrapping an arm around him holding him close and gently rubbing his back with the other. 

After a little while, Y/N heard soft snores coming from her chest and leaned down to see that Jackson was fast sleep on her. She pressed a loving kiss to his cheek and carefully tried to move him onto the couch so he'd be more comfortable but he each time she went to move him off her gently, he whined and tightened his grip on her. Y/N sighed and smiled before pressing another kiss to Jackson's cheek.   
"I love you so much, my little baby boy." She cooed and held him protectively. Regardless of what the papers or anyone said, Jackson was hers.


End file.
